


baby got an atom bomb

by TeratoCybernetics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk AU, Gen, Illustration, Illustrations, gratuitous floating screens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoCybernetics/pseuds/TeratoCybernetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Art fill) Rose and Roxy as mage and hacker insurgents versus the Alternian empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby got an atom bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stclairvoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stclairvoyant/gifts).



> I tried to write something, too. It was not good. Hopefully, you like this, it was a lot of fun to make. Title from my [eternal theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11Nq6PzY0xA) for asskicking girl hackers.


End file.
